


The Coldest Winter

by Maria3316



Category: Original Work, Pentatonix
Genre: F/F, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Pentatonix - Freeform, Snow Day, Song Lyrics, The coldest winter, Winter, based on a pentatonix song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria3316/pseuds/Maria3316
Summary: As lonely nights begin and nightmares plague a realization occurs. Three people realize where their love really lies.Based on the Pentatonix song "The Coldest Winter"
Kudos: 2





	The Coldest Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This story is my first published original work. Do not repost on other sites I have only posted on Ao3 and tumblr on sapphicfemininepoetry

A dark and snowy night surrounded the city causing the ever bright area to fall dark. White dust swirled around the city, the cold seeping into every crevice and hole. Silence fell throughout the ever busy city as if a spell had been cast, except for one apartment. Through the storm a single candle lit a small creaky window. There a woman sat, younger in age but not young in spirit playing a melancholy song. A blanket surrounded her young form hiding what she was wearing, solely revealing a phone and her features. Her bedridden hair and round frames could not hide the thoughtful expression that fell on her face. Trying to quietly hum along to the song her eyelids continued to droop and awake quickly. 

“On lonely nights I start to fade, her love is a thousand miles away” 

In an attempt to calm her mind she surveyed the room. A figure lied on her bed as her walls contained the same photos and paintings they had always yielded. Her dark eyes found the clock sat by her bedside, 3:59 am and there was no chance sleep would come soon. Snow continued to hit the old window, and she pulled the surrounding blanket, the small candle flickering next to her. The same nightmare tore through her memories. A single thought ran through the chaotic storm, why was she in it. 

“Memories made in the coldest winter. Goodbye my friend. Will I ever love again? Memories made in the coldest winter.” 

Her heart fluttered as she snuggled into the warmth. Craving to be in bed but feeling inadequate too far to be close. The song continued to play and a small groan fell from her lips. On nights like this, this song as the only irony that could display her wounds. Sinking down farther she watched the snow fall on the dark streetlights and broken sidewalks. She allowed the small glow of the candle to flicker almost going out before roaring back to life again. 

“It’s four am and I can’t sleep. Her love is all that I can see” 

In her disarrayed state the memories carefully held back slipped through her guard. She was her first love. The only one that cared enough to talk to her and care for her at that time. She held her hand and called her as she needed help. A sour taste filled her mouth as she can still feel a deep aching in her chest. As if to shake the memories from her view, she shook her head causing her brown hair to fall from the half hazard bun on her head. Her eyes fell to the sleeping figure on the bed. Warmth filled her as she was reminded of the calls they had. The laughter that filled her for the first time in a long time. 

“Memories made in the coldest winter. Goodbye my friend. Will I ever love again? Memories made in the coldest winter” 

Pulled away from the figure another memory hit her. It's of the first date of her first love. The lilac dress she wore fell perfectly down her body. The pink dress she wore flowed carefully and hesitantly as if they were trying to get away. Maybe that should have been a sign, but the nervousness that filled her made butterflies in her stomach feel real. They laughed, smiled, and ran. Too scared to kiss but needing to be close. Bumping shoulders as they walked to the car, a fall day following them. 

“Goodbye my friend, will I ever love again?” 

Tears fell down her cheeks and anger filled through her veins. How could this stupid girls words still cut through her. The fight ran through her ears, how she did it in public. How she had the audacity to act as if her words would not hurt her. The words worthless, a burden, how could she ever be loved. As the tears fall again she struggles to breathe. These words shouldn’t bother her anymore. Her love has worked so hard to undo those words. The therapy should have fixed that by now. A small voice that sounded like her love shook away those thoughts. 

“If spring can take away the snow away. Can it melt away all of our mistakes.” 

Unknown to the brown haired girl by the window, the figure on the bed had awoken. She struggled to watch her love sit by a window trapped in the memories that haunted her. She ran her hands through her shorter hair. Impulsively she leaves the bed, wrapping herself in the surrounding comforter. Slowly she made her way to the windowsill. Moving as if this one act would convey all of her love and run away her worries, she wraps her arms around the brown hair girl. The dark eyed woman looks up at her an attempt made to wipe her tears. She grabbed her loves hands slowly whispered come back to bed my love. Let me hold the pain for a little while. Her love replies in a shaky smile following to the bed. They both lie down falling asleep together the snow falling behind them. The song paused and forgotten. 

“Memories made in the coldest winter. Goodbye my friend, will I ever love again? Memories made in the coldest winter” 

A thousand miles away a young woman picks up her phone for the thousandth time debating pressing the call button. She remembers the pink dress and her long brown hair. She remembers the fight the anger running through her veins. Every memory fills her with regret but there's a love that hasn’t left her body since that fight. She sat on the bed unable to will her body to do anything. After some unstable breaths a singular ring fills the air before a tone and an all familiar laugh fills her room. ‘I am unable to pick up the phone, if you leave a message I’ll try to get back to you. Just send me a text I’ll answer faster!’ Anger fills the woman's veins once again, how many times would she ignore her. How many times would she ignore her insults and compliments until she comes crawling back? Scrolling through the texts she sees the messages constantly left on read and a sob falls from her mouth. In a last ditch attempt she sends a final text. A last ditch effort. 

“Goodbye my friend, I won’t ever love again. Memories made in the coldest winter” 

4701440 Error Invalid Number


End file.
